10 Different Ways to Get Luka Megurine
by LordNekoSama
Summary: Why is it so hard to pick up this chick? Luka, I understand you like someone else, but maybe I like you, too... Rei X Luka
1. Part 1

**Hello, lovely reader! I would like to inform you that this short story has been modified from it's original version to fit viewer's** **aggressibility levels**

 **And yes, that is a thing, a thing I made up just now...**

 **DISCLAIMER: IF YOU SEE THIS ON ANY OTHER SITE, LIKE WATTPAD, THAT IS IT'S ORIGINAL VERSION AND YES, I DID DO THAT! AND I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

1.1) The Cool

I walked up to Luka. "Hey, girl! What you been doing?" I asked as I put an arm around Luka. She looked at me like I was crazy.

She walked away...

Damn it...

I followed her and pulled her hand to spin her around. "Y-you wanna see a movie? With me? An all Rei exclusive!" I tried to persuade.

Luka looked at me again in the way she always looked at young, males that were trying to pick her up. She walked away again...

Cross off the cool guy off of my list of kinds of guys Luka might like...

* * *

1.2.) The Book Nerd

I picked up the book I was 'reading' as Luka walked by and sat in front of me.

I tried not to notice her.

"Hey, Rei!" She chimed as she began to read.

I put down the book I was reading. "Well, fancy meeting you here, Luka!" I said while trying to act surprised.

"What are you reading, Rei?" She asked as she giggled a little.

I flipped the book over. I honestly just picked up a random book off the shelf.

"Oh..." I read the cover multiple times and blushed and she gave me this look like 'aaaanddd?'. "F-F-Fifty Shades of... Of... Of Grey..." I said then slammed the book down and left the library.

Cross off the book nerd off my list of ways to get Luka...

* * *

1.3.) The Musical Talent

I spent weeks and weeks preparing for this! And I KNOW Luka loves music, well, since she's a VOCALOID and all...

I saw Luka coming with HIM and I began singing in the booth, hoping she would hear.

Then HE came in and stopped the track and said to me. "You sound like a dying donkey," which REALLY offended me!

Luka looked at me with concern as I put the headset down and ran to my room.

Why did he have to be so mean? I mean, it's not like anyone asked him...

Well, cross a musical talent off my list. He ruins EVERYTHING!

* * *

1.4.) The Otaku

This took me one day and night for this! I'm so proud of myself...

Luka was watching Noragami (like always) and was raging over the new episode. I sat down on the couch next to her and said, "I'm guessing we both don't like him?"

Luka looked at me. "WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM?! HE FREAKING KISSED HIYORI!" She yelled and got up and left.

I face palmed...

Where did I go wrong?

I got up and went to my room.

Cross the otaku off my list... Why was this so hard anyway? It doesn't make any since! I just won't to make Luka mine and only mine!

* * *

1.5.) The Cook

I was up all night with Rin and Miku learning how to make this recipe for Luka! It was for tuna noodle casserole.

I had asked Luka if she would try it, so she came in and sat down at the table with the bowl in front of her. I saw Rin and Miku stare from a distance.

Luka grabbed the fork and ate some of it.

"How is it?" I asked as I held my hands together.

She looked up at me. "Wow... I had no idea you could cook!" Luka said.

I smiled happily.

"Wait..." Luka began and ran to the bathroom. Various sounds of her throwing-up into the toilet came from there.

Rin and Miku came next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEE?! I MADE MY MISTAAAAAKES! THERE IS NO WHERE TO RUUUUN! I FORGET THE REEEEST!

Ehem...

I went to my room and crossed off cook on my list.

4EVR ALONE

* * *

 ***Drinks juice* okay, well, see you later in the next chapter...**

 ***Almost chokes***

 **Yada yada yada, review, yada yada, i dont care...**

 ***grabs donut and leaves***


	2. Part 2

***walks in with a box of pretzels* Want some? *places box on table***

 **Where are my manners? Hello, lovely reader! 'Tis I!**

 ***Gets a rock to the head* Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... roll the tape...**

 **DIsClaiMer: hAsnt CHangEd m8**

* * *

2.1.) The Actor

We practice the skit all night last night and now it was time to do it!

Rin, Miku, Len, and I all day on the couch while Luka was watching Black Butler in a chair of her own. Len took the remote and turned it up.

It was time...

"Hey, turn SpongeBob on!" I said to Len.

"Fuck no! SpongeBob is for the weak!" Len replied and kept his eyes on the TV.

Miku and I gasped. "SPONGEBOB IS NOT FOR THE WEAK!" We replied.

We stood up and got ready for the next act. Miku held Len by his shoulders and I held him by his feet.

"LET HIM GO! ONLY TRUE MEN WATCH BLACK BUTLER!" Rin yelled as she got up.

"TO THE GARBAGE SHOOT!" I shouted and Miku and I wobbled over to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Luka called after us as she caught up. "Violence is never the answer!" She explained to us.

We set Len down then laughed. "And scene," I said and joined.

"What?" Luka asked.

"It was a joke we were playing on you!" Miku exploded and fell to the ground.

Luka's face grew hot. "NOT FUNNY, REI!" She yelled and stamped off.

My face suddenly became sad.

Cross being an actor for her off my list.. Why am I even still trying?

* * *

2.2.) The Fashionista

I know I was going to regret this SO MUCH, but Miku INSISTED on making me do this.

I walked in catwalk style in the living room where everyone was at, including Luka. Miku was by my side in a matching outfit.

"How do we look?" I asked as I flipped the scarf around my neck.

Everyone looked at us. I suddenly became nervous.

"You look very-" Luka was going to say, but got cut off by HIM.

"You two look like dorks who are trying to look cool!" HE said in between laughs

Luka looked at HIM for a second and scooted away.

I looked at Miku and she looked at me. We walked away with our heads down until we got back to Miku's room.

Cross fashionista off my list, even though Miku practically put it on there herself

* * *

2.3.) The Tsundere

Rin suggested this to my because she said it was how she got Len, even though they aren't together... Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that twisted, little head of her's...

I sat on the couch next to Luka and breathed a heavy sigh as I crossed my arms and looked away from her. I felt a heavy blush settle in on my face for a second.

Luka looked at me. "Is something wrong, Rei? You look like you have a fever!" Luka said to me.

I looked away. "JEESH, Luka, you're so dense!" I said in angrily manner, even though I wasn't really angry...

"Um... You HAVE been acting strange around me lately, and the others... Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

I stood up and was ready for the big wammy. "W-w-well, it's not like I LIKE you or anything, BAKAAAA!" I said and ran to my room.

Nice going, Rei...

I soon fell ill with a 101.2 F fever. I couldn't do anything to get Luka for a WEEK!

Well... Cross off Tsundere off my list, even though Rin added it.

I swear, if Len comes in through that door then I'm going To SCREAM.

* * *

2.4.) The Playboy

Of course... Not soon after, Len came in and said "ACT LIKE A PLAYBOY!" My response was "I'm not you" he seemed hurt, then told me he was going to cuddle with his lamp... Weird...

But, I decided to give it a try anyway...

I'm sorry, Miku and Rin...

I sat on the couch with Luka on the chair watching Black Butler and Len joining her.

Then came in Miku and Rin, they both cuddled up against me and said, "Rei-sama~! Let's go to your room an play~!"

WHOOOOOOOA! I didn't know they were like THAT!

"Of course, ladies, let us go and play in my room!" I replied.

They both giggled.

We got up, then still attached to me, until we got to my room. They both sat on the bed and said, "What now?"

"Anyone up for some Jenga?" I asked as I got out a kit.

Suddenly, Rui came in. "Me too?" She asked.

We began a Jenga game and had lots of fun without Len and Luka...

Later, Len reported to me that Luka was happy I had left because her favorite character just died and I wouldn't understand what was going on. Len said his favorite character died, too...

Well, cross playboy off my list... WHY ISN'T ANYTHING WORKING?!

* * *

 **Well, folks. *eats last pretzel* Ima just leave sum suspense..**

* **walks away and leaves you thirsty because of the salty pretzels... so salty...***


	3. Part 3

**Hello! 'Tis me once more! *sits in spinny chair* Y'all probs hate me by now so ima just roll the film...**

 ***tries to get it working, but fails* RICKY! CAN YOU HELP ME!**

 **Ricky: Go duuuuunk yourself *leaves***

 **me again: Okay *fixes magically and starts playing* Enjoy!**

* * *

3.) Be Yoursekf

Meiko suggested this to me, so I decided why not?

I was sitting on the bench by the lake next to Luka as we talked about anime. I was blushing, of course.

I stood up and walked to the lake and threw rocks out into the mass of water. Luka followed.

Was something going to go on?

"Sorry about Gakupo for all the times he was mean to you..." Luka said to me as she crouched by the water.

"It's fine, I don't really mind," I said to her and continued throwing the rocks.

OF COURSE I MIND! HE IS TAKING THE ONE I LOVE AWAY FROM ME!  
( ; A ; )

Luka suddenly pulled me down close to her face. "I have a question for you, Rei," she said.

"Y-yes?" I asked as I was blushing. I shame tomatoes.

"D-do you l-l-like me?" She asked as she also turned into a tomato and closed her eyes shut.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

"O-of course..." I replied weakly.

She opened her eyes and her pearly, blue eyes looked at me with excitement. She began to cry.

"W-why are you crying?!" I asked.

"B-because I like you, too! And I thought you were trying to get me to get away from youuuuu!" She sobbed and hugged me. "WAAAAAH!" She cried out.

"U-uh..." I patted her back with a blush still on my face. "I-I was just trying to get you to like me because I thought you liked Gakupo!" I replied to her.

"GAKUPO IS DATING KAITO!" She replied to me.

"Oh... WAIT, WHAT?!" I asked.

She looked at me so I wiped away her tears and smiled.

'Crying makes you look less pretty...'I thought to myself.

"I like you, Rei!" Luka told me and smiled at me.

I was embarrassed at first m, but then I replied to her, "I like you too, Luka!"

We stared at each other. After a while the moon had come up.

"Hey, you two should kiss!" It chimed.

We looked up at the moon.

"Hey, you two should kiss!" It chimed again.

We looked at each other with blushes on our faces.

"Hey, you two should kiss!"bit said once again.

As we leaned in and closed our eyes we heard a, "Stop stepping on my foot, Kaito!"

We looked over behind the bench and all our friends were there with their phones recording and cameras recording.

Silence.

"Hi..." Len said.

Everyone looked at Len.

Rin stood up and came over to us.

Silence.

Everyone pointed at Meiko and said,"IT WAS HER IDEA!" And ran away except her.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

-LATER-

We got together! YEEEY!

I check marked Being Yourself off my list.

THANK YOU, MEIKO! :D

* * *

 **OH MY GOD, IM ALREADY CRYING!**

 **CAN YOU SEE THE TEARS?!  
OF COURSE YOU CAN'T!**

 **ehem...**

 **id like to thank my imaginary cat for all of it's support!**

 **id like to thank you! For reading...**

 **and Id like to thank my gay best friend for all your rainbow-like encouragements!**

 **im sorry, bisexual friend**

 **and yes...**

 **she is real...**


End file.
